The present invention is directed to a long field lamp composed of a lamp housing, a mirror arrangement insertable into a light exit opening of the lamp housing and mounts for holding and contacting at least one fluorescent tube. These mounts are horizontally as well as vertically adjustably arranged in the region of the end walls of the lamp housing.
In the prior art as disclosed, for example, by the German reference No. DE-GM1 641 917, fluorescent tubes are secured in their mounts in the lamp housing such that their position relative to the mirror arrangement can be varied as desired within prescribed limits. A radiation characteristic of the lamp can be better adapted to different demands in this manner. An analogous case applies when different mirror arrangements are optionally insertable into a lamp housing which has nonvariable dimensions. Every mirror arrangement thereby has a set position relative to the fluorescent tube whereby this position is a respectively different position dependent on the mirror arrangement used.
An adjustable arrangement of the mounts in such fashion that they are secured to an adjustable or pivotable lever in the region of the end wall of the housing results in a rather complex structure. As the reference of German published application 22 52 991 discloses the mount may be secured to different locations on the end wall of the lamp housing as desired by partially cutout sheet metal tabs which are provided in the end wall at specified locations. As needed, these sheet metal tabs can be bent up into a predetermined position for holding a mount and the mounts can be anchored therein. Such a fastening of the mounts greatly complicates making subsequent desired changes in position and also requires special tools for making the change.